La chambre oubliée
by Sofya29
Summary: "Docteur, qu'il y a-t-il derrière cette porte ?" Demanda Amy."Rien d'intéressant." Le Docteur ne pensait pas que revoir cette porte, où se trouvait la chambre de Rose, lui serait aussi douloureux.


**Disclaimer :** _Doctor Who_ est une série de la BBC.

_**La chambre oubliée**_

Amy marcha le long du couloir du TARDIS. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle voyageait avec son 'Docteur débraillé'. Mais chaque jour à l'intérieur du vaisseau lui apportait son lot de surprises. De nouvelles pièces apparaissaient comme par enchantement, la cuisine changeait de place à chaque fois, ainsi que la bibliothèque à l'intérieur de la piscine. Il n'y avait vraiment que le Docteur pour trouver ça cool d'avoir la bibliothèque avec la piscine.

Amy continua son chemin dans ce vaisseau plus grand à l'intérieur et ne put s'empêcher de penser à Rory. Elle se sentait coupable d'être partie avec le Docteur. Après tout, quelle personne s'enfuyait la veille de son mariage avec un autre homme ? Elle aimait Rory, plus que tout. Mais elle avait ressenti le besoin de partir. De vivre une aventure extraordinaire. De réaliser son rêve d'enfant et de voyager dans les étoiles avec le Docteur. Amy savait qu'à tout moment le voyage s'arrêterait et qu'elle devrait retourner à la réalité, alors en attendant, elle profitait de tous les moments passés avec lui.

Amy arriva au bout du couloir et c'est alors qu'elle le vit, dans le coin de son œil. Une porte. Elle tourna doucement la tête et vit une porte en bois avec la gravure d'une rose au centre. Amy était déjà passée des dizaines de fois dans ce couloir et c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait cette porte. Elle se dirigea vers elle et toucha la gravure du bout des doigts. Encore un nouveau mystère du TARDIS. Amy descendit sa main sur la poignée et la tourna. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé et la jeune femme la poussa à peine lorsque le Docteur arriva à grandes enjambées et ayant un immense sourire.

« Ah! Amy te voilà ! Que dirais-tu de l'année 3676. Une très bonne année si tu... »

Il se tut et regarda intensément la porte. Son sourire disparut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.

-Cette porte est apparue, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu, répondit Amy. Je me demandais ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

-Il n'y a rien d'intéressant. »

Il posa sa main sur la poignée et referma la porte.

« Très bien, dit-il en retrouvant le sourire. L'année 3676 ?

-Docteur, qu'il y a-t-il derrière cette porte ?

-Je te l'ai dit. Rien d'intéressant. Dépêchons-nous Amy, il y a encore tant à voir.

-Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas répondre ? »

Le Docteur perdit de nouveau son sourire et son visage se fit plus dur. Les questions d'Amy l'énervaient. Elle l'avait déjà vu en colère et espérait ne jamais le revoir dans cet état. Que pouvait-il y avoir derrière cette porte pour le faire réagir ainsi ?

« Amelia ! »

Amy sursauta. Il ne l'avait plus appelé Amelia depuis qu'elle voyageait avec lui.

« Il n'y a rien, continua-t-il. Alors oublie cette porte. »

Le Docteur s'en alla, ne faisant pas attention si Amy le suivait. La jeune femme se retourna vers la porte, mais celle-ci avait disparu.

Le Docteur arriva dans la salle des commandes et attendit quelques minutes pour se calmer. Il savait qu'Amy ne l'avait pas suivi. Il l'avait surement choqué sur sa manière de réagir face à cette porte. La chambre de Rose. Il ne pensait pas que revoir cette porte lui ferait cet effet. Il avait l'impression que ses cœurs se brisaient en mille morceaux et que le souffle lui manquait. Il se souvenait lors de sa régénération précédente lorsque Rose avait été emportée dans le monde de Pete, il avait passé tellement de temps dans cette chambre, cherchant un moyen qui le ferait se sentir près d'elle. Il s'en était voulu de ne lui avoir jamais avoué qu'il l'aimait. Et l'avoir retrouvé après tout ce temps pour la perdre à nouveau n'avait fait que le briser un peu plus.

Le TARDIS avait gardé sa chambre intact lors de sa reconstruction. Le vaisseau avait agi de sa propre volonté en laissant la chambre de Rose telle qu'elle l'avait laissé. Le Docteur était depuis passé plusieurs fois devant cette porte, sans jamais l'ouvrir, sans jamais s'arrêter devant ou la regarder. Il avait pensé qu'en se régénérant, il aurait oublié ce qu'il ressentait pour Rose, que la douleur serait moins forte. Mais voir Amy devant cette porte, s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir, avait fait resurgir tous ses sentiments qu'il pensait enfouis. Il sentit le TARDIS vibrer comme pour le réconforter.

**~00~**

Amy sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Les derniers mois qu'elle venait de vivre avaient été les pires de toute sa vie. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que River Song et Mel n'étaient autre que sa fille. Et imaginer Melody grandir sans elle et Rory lui était insupportable. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et inspira profondément pour se calmer. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et sourit en imaginant leur prochaine aventure avec River. Elle attendait avec impatience le moment où elle reverrait sa fille.

Amy ouvrit les yeux sur le mur d'en face et vit la porte en bois avec la rose gravée. La jeune femme resta quelques secondes à la fixer, surprise de revoir cette porte. Amy ne l'avait vu qu'une seule et unique fois et n'en avait plus jamais parlé au Docteur. Elle avait peur de sa réaction si elle abordait à nouveau le sujet. Et avec le temps, elle avait fini par oublier l'existence de cette porte. Elle s'avança et posa sa main sur la poignée.

« Amy ! L'appela Rory. »

La jeune femme soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Décidément, à chaque fois qu'elle voulait ouvrir cette porte, quelqu'un venait l'interrompre. Elle se retourna vers Rory qui venait vers elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'essaye de savoir ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte.

-Ça ne serait pas cette fameuse porte secrète ? »

Lors du premier voyage de Rory à bord du TARDIS, Amy lui avait parlé de la « porte secrète », comme elle l'avait surnommée.

« C'est celle-là et cette fois, j'ai bien l'intention de voir ce qu'il y a derrière.

-Tu sais que ça ne plaira pas au Docteur s'il apprend ce que tu fais.

-Il n'aura aucune raison de se mettre en colère s'il n'est pas au courant. »

Amy demanda à Rory de faire le guet et posa sa main sur la poignée, mais la porte refusait de s'ouvrir. Le TARDIS avait l'air de ne pas vouloir la laisser entrer. Amy ne put s'empêcher de penser au Docteur et à la réaction qu'il avait eu. Elle se dit alors qu'elle devrait laisser tomber et ne plus s'occuper de ce qu'il y avait derrière cette porte. Mais pourtant, elle avait le sentiment que si elle l'ouvrait, elle découvrirait ce qui pouvait rendre le Docteur si triste. Elle l'avait remarqué depuis le début. Même lorsqu'il souriait, il avait toujours cette tristesse dans le regard. Amy avait compris que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec Gallifrey et la Guerre du Temps. Non, Amy connaissait bien ce regard. C'était le regard qu'elle voyait à chaque fois qu'elle se regardait dans une glace quand Rory avait disparu. Elle comprit que le Docteur avait perdu une personne qu'il aimait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était l'aider. Amy entendit soudain le déclic de la serrure. Le TARDIS connaissait ses intentions et voulait aussi aider le Docteur. Amy poussa doucement la porte, retenant sa respiration.

« Amy, dit nerveusement Rory. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester. »

Rory soupira. Décidément quand sa femme avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis. Amy entra enfin dans la pièce, suivi de Rory, et regarda autour d'elle. Il s'agissait d'une chambre, aux murs rose pales. Le lit était défait, comme si la personne qui vivait dans cette chambre venait de la quitter. Quelques vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol et un magazine était posé au bout du lit. Sur la commode, ils pouvaient voir plusieurs photos, des bijoux rangés dans une petite boite ouverte et du maquillage. Amy et Rory avaient tous les deux l'impression que la personne était seulement partie pour quelques heures et qu'elle allait revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

Amy s'approcha de la table de nuit où deux cadres étaient posés et en attrapa un. Sur la photo se trouvait trois personnes. Une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, blonde et les yeux marrons. Elle était entourée de deux hommes. L'un d'eux était brun et avait un sourire charmeur. Il était bel homme et semblait en jouer. L'autre homme était un peu plus âgé. La première chose qu'Amy remarqua était ses grandes oreilles. Il avait des cheveux bruns coupés très courts et les yeux bleus. Il avait quelque chose de familier dans le regard, mais Amy n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que c'était. La jeune femme reposa le cadre et attrapa le second. Elle vit la même jeune fille blonde de la première photo. Un homme était près d'elle. Il était brun, les cheveux en bataille et portait un costume marron. Ils discutaient et souriaient. La photo avait surement été prise sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rendent compte. Ils se regardaient comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde et que plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux. Amy avait aussi ce genre de photo avec Rory. C'était une photo de deux personnes amoureuses. Rory s'approcha d'Amy et observa lui aussi la photo que sa femme avait dans les mains.

« Pond ! »

Amy et Rory sursautèrent. Ils se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face au Docteur. Rory baissa le regard, se sentant coupable de s'être mêlé de choses qui ne le regardaient pas.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ? »

Amy et Rory s'échangèrent un regard.

« On sait qu'on aurait pas dû... Commença Rory. »

Mais Amy le fit taire en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Docteur, dit Amy. À qui appartenait cette chambre ? »

Le Docteur détailla la chambre quelques secondes. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Tout était tel que Rose l'avait laissé. Il arrivait presque à sentir l'odeur du parfum qu'elle portait.

« Docteur, continua Amy voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. Est-ce qu'elle appartenait à la fille sur les photos ? »

Le Docteur prit le cadre qu'Amy lui tendait. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée. La photo avait été prise lors d'une visite qu'ils avaient fait à Jackie quelques mois avant qu'elles ne soient bloquées toutes les deux dans le monde de Pete. Jackie avait pris cette photo sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en rendent compte et l'avait donné à Rose avant qu'ils ne repartent à bord du TARDIS.

« Qui est-ce ? Demanda Amy.

-Rose, répondit le Docteur. Rose Tyler. On voyageait ensemble il y a longtemps. »

Sa voix tremblait et il espérait que ni Amy, ni Rory ne le remarquent. C'est pour cela qu'il se refusait de retourner dans cette chambre. Malgré le temps qui passait, la perte de Rose lui était toujours aussi douloureuse. Depuis sa régénération, il s'était forcé à ne plus y penser, jusqu'à essayer d'en oublier cette chambre, mais c'était impossible. Et se retrouver dans cette pièce, entouré de ce qui lui appartenait, ne faisait qu'accentuer cette peine.

« Docteur, vous pleurez, dit Amy. »

Le Docteur sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Amy lui essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur sa joue. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. C'était la première fois que Rory et Amy le voyaient pleurer. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient aussi humain. Ils comprirent alors que l'homme sur la photo était le Docteur avec un visage différent et qu'il aimait toujours Rose Tyler. Le Docteur s'essuya le visage, effaçant toutes traces de larmes.

« Elle devait être spéciale, ajouta Rory.

-Oui, sourit le Docteur. Elle était très spéciale. Elle était fantastique.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Amy. »

Le Docteur lui lança un sourire rempli de tristesse. Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

« C'est une histoire longue et ennuyeuse. Et je n'aime pas ce qui est ennuyeux. »

Le Docteur se recula aussitôt. Il leur fit un immense sourire et tapa un coup dans ses mains.

« Bien, dit-il avec enthousiasme. Je vous avais promis Sydney au vingt-cinquième siècle et nous sommes arrivés. »

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre, disant au couple de se dépêcher. Amy et Rory savaient qu'il ne voulait plus parler de Rose ou de ce qu'il lui était arrivée. Mais quand il sera prêt et qu'il aura besoin de parler, ils seraient là pour l'écouter et l'aider. Amy et Rory quittèrent à leur tour la chambre, prêts à suivre le Docteur dans de nouvelles aventures.

_**Fin**_


End file.
